


Needs

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Late Night Phone Calls, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya's first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my last fic until spring break starts, which is in a week.

“...Asahi, I need you…”

Nishinoya’s voice was trembling, his words were tight and thin as paper. Never before had his body been so rebellious when all he wanted to do was sleep. There was a scorching heat radiating in between his legs and it would not be satisfied with him alone. His impulses told him to reach toward his phone and make a call to someone he trusted more than himself. He had always trusted his impulses and he wasn’t going to ignore them anytime soon. Nishinoya’s impulses told him he needed Asahi.

Those words lasted an eternity in Asahi’s mind, not only because it was four in the morning, but because had never thought of someone actually needing him -- especially Nishinoya. He shifted on his back, staring up at the darkness of his bedroom, listening to Nishinoya’s heavy breathing.

“Asahi…”

“Are you hurt, Nishinoya?” 

“...no, no Asahi...I - I think I’m in heat…”

“Alpha’s don’t…” Asahi yawned, he reached toward his lamp and pulled the string to turn it on, “...they don’t have heats.”

Nishinoya’s loud and boisterous presence had always led Asahi to believe that he would be an alpha. That assumption was proved false at the new development of heat. Therefore, if Nishinoya was saying that he was in heat, that would mean he wasn’t an alpha. 

Asahi sat up, recalling a sweet scent in the locker room earlier. It was an unfamiliar scent, it didn’t smell like Suga or Ennoshita, but a million times more pleasant. The scent of fresh vanilla and citrus was thick in the locker room and it was so overwhelming to Asahi that he had to step outside a few moments for some fresh air. The smell didn’t seem to affect anyone else to deeply, but to Asahi it was the best scent he had ever been exposed too. 

“...I’m not an alpha…” Nishinoya’s voice was weak, and he begged, “Asahi...please…”   


“Nishinoya, tell me how to help you.”   


“I don’t know,” Nishinoya moaned, it was low and it hit Asahi hard, “I don’t...know what’s happening, Asahi I need you.”

“What do I need to do?”

“It’s so hot.”

“Where are your parents, Yuu?”

Nishinoya grunted, and Asahi could hear him moving around, “Tell me my name again...please…”

“Yuu.”

Asahi wanted to leave home and run straight to the omega, his mind focused on the scent and how lovely Nishinoya probably smelled at that very moment. 

“I need you Asahi!” Nishinoya shouted his confession.

Before Asahi could respond, he heard a door slam open and woman yelling something about it being too early for his nonsense followed by Nishinoya responding, “I think I’m in heat.” and then nothing.

Nishinoya had hung up, leaving Asahi both concerned and for the first time sexually frustrated. 

The following day Nishinoya wasn’t at school, and this made Asahi more concerned. He didn’t let the thought of Nishinoya’s heat distract him, instead he focused all of his frustration into volleyball practice. Despite his amazing performance. the team felt empty without the all of Nishinoya’s strident energy.

Once practice was over, Asahi confronted Tanaka, hoping Nishinoya had at least contacted him. “Hey, Tanaka, have you heard from Nishinoya today?”

“Yeah, I have.” Tanaka explained, as he pulled his pants up, “He is currently incapacitated at the moment, but I’ll call him tonight and tell him you asked.”

“Thanks.”

Asahi wasn’t going to wait for Tanaka to tell Nishinoya anything, instead he was going to stop by his house and ask his mom if he was doing okay. Asahi was too nervous to call him, or text him after last night and since Nishinoya hadn’t contacted him through phone either the only other option was to visit him. It was simpler to just text him but, Asahi wanted a chance to catch that scent again.

“Hello?” Nishinoya’s mother opened the door, she looked just like him but her hair was longer and she was older.

“Hello, um I’m from Nishinoya’s school and I just want to make sure if he’s okay because he didn’t go to school.”

“That’s so kind of you, tell me your name and I’ll let him know you’re here.”   


“Asahi.”

“Asahi?” she repeated, crossing her arms and suddenly her whole demeanor changed from friendly to defensive, she narrowed her eyes and glared, “So you’re the boy he was calling last night.”

“Umm, y-yes ma’am,” Asahi stammered, he took a step back, “I’m sorry, um, sorry.”  
Nishinoya’s mom was quiet for a few moments, her eyes scanning every part of Asahi, “He must trust you if he called you.”

“Um...th-thank you.”

“Since you are aware of the situation, would you like to speak with him?”

Asahi’s eyes widened, surprised that she would allow her son who is in heat, to meet with an alpha, he nodded“Please, if-if that would be okay.”  
“Of course, but only out here with the door open,” she instructed, “Wait here, I’ll go get him for you.”

“Thank you so much, ma’am.”

A few seconds later, Nishinoya came running from inside the house and threw himself onto Asahi. It was like time stood still, and Asahi remembered the tightness of his voice when he called the previous night. The confession of how much he needed him, and now they were in each other’s arms. The overwhelming scent of vanilla and citrus engulfed Asahi, and his alpha nature wanted to kiss and -- and fuck him. 

“...have you always smelled this good Asahi…”

“Nishinoya, please, your mother is watching.”

Smiling, Nishinoya released himself from Asahi, and then apologized, “I’m sorry I woke you up last night.”

“It’s alright,” Asahi took off his jacket and wrapped it around Nishinoya’s shoulders, “We’ll talk about this in a few days.”

“Mmmmmhhh, this smells just like you!” Nishinoya excitedly whirled around, “Yeah, we’ll talk about everything later but for now, thank you for letting me hold onto your jacket!”

“Yuu, your scent is spiking.” Nishinoya’s mother nodded at the door,“Go back inside,” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Nishinoya went back inside, blowing a kiss at Asahi as he entered his house. Once more Asahi felt that need to chase after him, but instead he blushed and felt his heart begin to beat rapidly. 

“He seems more relaxed than usual.”

“It’s because of his heat, at least I don’t have to worry about him breaking stuff right now.” she glanced back at Asahi, as she made her way toward the door, “I hope to see you again soon, you really make him happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for stopping by and reading!! It means a lot!!! I am currently working on a few more omegaverse fics, which I am excited to share with you all!!! <3 <3
> 
> I appreciate and read every comment, and I enjoy reading all of your feedback!! <3 <3 <3 You all are the best!!!
> 
> I wish the best for you all!!!


End file.
